villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Spyro
Dark Spyro is a major antagonist in Season 3 of Skylanders Academy. He is a dark version of Spyro corrupted by Strykore, who absorbed Spyro's light energy and consumed him with darkness. He is also Spyro's Arch-Nemesis. He is voiced by , while his good counterpart is voiced by . Personality Dark Spyro is a despicable creature, liar, ruthless, maniacal, devious and without remorse who thinks only of one thing: To be evil. Like Spyro, Dark Spyro makes some pretty mediocre jokes with the same arrogance but he does not have his kindness or heroism. When he returned to the Skylanders, Dark Spyro puts on a false friendly facade to avoid suspicion. He is shown to be irritated if he does not know where he is or if he is pestered by Team Spyro or other characters, not even tolerating their chatter. However, Dark Spyro was not completely heartless. After spending time with the Team Spyro, he ended up really considering them as his friends and family just as before his corruption. This was especially shown when he chose to rescue Eruptor rather than open the Wumpan Puzzle Box and was remorseful for nearly bribing Stealth Elf, whom he later saved from the corrupted Kaossandra, which shows that even if he lost his light, there was still some good in him. It finally disillusioned Dark Spyro from evil, refusing to even do it when he could and preferred to have fun and enjoy life. When Stealth Elf discovered the truth about him, Dark Spyro argued that he had really changed, even refusing to obey Strykore without fear. Unfortunately, Strykore was still able to restore all the evil of the dragon, however, the goodness of Dark Spyro was able to briefly retake the control, preventing him from harming Stealth Elf before definitively succumbed to darkness. History At the end of Touch of Evil, Dark Spyro was born after Strykore absorbed Spyro's light energy, turning the Skylander into a creature fueled with darkness. When asked what he feels about the Skylanders, Dark Spyro declares his former teammates as his enemies. ''Power Struggle'' Dark Spyro looks at himself in the mirror and cheers that being evil is awesome just before being interrupted by Kaos who does not like the black dragon making his home in the castle. Spyro is then summoned by Strykore who informs him that for the destruction of the Core of Light they first have to find the Iron Fist of Arkus whose location is known only by the Skylanders King Pen. Dark Spyro and Kaos manage with difficulty to capture King Pen and bring him back to their master who learns from the mouth of the Skylander penguin that only Eon knows the location of the island of Argus. Strykore then decides to send Dark Spyro as a spy to the Skylanders Academy to find out where the island is, before the Skylanders arrive to free King Pen but Spyro manages to hide from them. Later at the academy, Dark Spyro appears suddenly in front of his "friends" and asks them if he misses them. ''The Truth is in Here'' Dark Spyro convinces the Skylanders that his fight against Malefor changed his appearance and his voice because of the stress. Apart from Stealth Elf who remains a little suspicious, all the others end up believing in his false story. Once they are all out of his room, Dark Spyro accidentally discovers that he can control the technology with his new powers but while he benefits, Strykore interrupts it by astral projection to find out where he is with the localitation of the island. Coverage is cut short when Eruptor arrives to catch news of Dark Spyro. Knowing that he can now control the technology, Dark Spyro bewitches a video of Eon's favorite music group so that once he's watching it he can not help telling the truth, to find out where the island. Unfortunately, his plan does not work out as he would have liked because all the academy is infected and start fighting because of their pleasant truth, while Eon is too preoccupied by their behavior to watch the video trapped. Understanding that Eon does not look at her as long as everyone is fighting, Dark Spyro tries to calm them down, only for the Skylanders and other affected inhabitants to direct their criticism on the dragon. Under the influence of anger, Dark Spyro releases a violent electric discharge that frees others from his spell but damages Eon's phone. ''Sky Hard'' While his team went to Cloudcracker Prison to investigate an island attack, Dark Spyro took this chance to search the academy for the Map to Arkus. He snuck into the Relics Room only to wind up in the middle of an argument between Master Eon and Kaossandra about Kaos. Dark Spyro then gets an idea of hypnotizing the two wizards in an attempt to settle their disagreements. In reality, he planned to use their hypnotic state by commanding them to reveal the Map to Arkus. However, both are unable to bring him the exact item, frustrating Dark Spyro. After dozens of inaccurate items, Dark Spyro relented and dismissed Kaossandra to sleep with her hypnosis wearing off when she awakens. Dark Spyro proded Master Eon one last time for the map, and finally, Eon understood his request. Despite King Pen's ancestry of other Senseis did not bestow Eon the information of the location of the map, Master Eon strongly believed that the map would likely be hidden by the Academy's secret vault, where passage is only granted if his favorite nursery rhyme, Little Miss Muffet, is recited. Before Eon can proceed with the rhyme, Dark Spyro accidentally says the word “sheep", one of the trigger words, and hypnotized Eon into acting like a sheep. Eventually Kaossandra and Master Eon revert to normal as their hypnosis has worn off, but have no memory of what happened, with Dark Spyro keeping silent when Team Spyro asked what happened. ''A Traitor Among Us'' When Eon seems to think that there is a mole working for Strykore in the academy, Dark Spyro is quite anxious to be discovered but he manages to sow doubt among Team Spyro by leaving various objects of espionage in their rooms. He manages to infiltrate the cavot but discovers that it is only a hidden barbershop for Eon. Angered, Dark Spyro utters a cry of anger as he leaves, but while landing on the grimoir of the Relics Room, he discovers that the map is sealed inside a mysterious box coming from the Wumpan Islands called the Wumpan Puzzle Box. After that, Dark Spyro is relieved when Eon reveal that the mole was actually a mole that had infiltrated the barbershop. ''In Like Flynn'' The Skylanders (except Dark Spyro who still simulates the tired of his fight against Malefor) embark aboard a ship headed by Captain Flynn, a boastful and stupid mabu to sue Kaos who is now a pirate. In his room, Dark Spyro is contacted by Strykore and tells him about the mysterious Wumpan Puzzle Box. Stryoke then asks the evil dragon to join the Skylanders' mission to obtain information from Flynn on the Wumpa Islands. Finding nothing useful in the captain's cabin, Spyro directly asks Flynn who stupidly admits that Wumpan Island are in another dimension and that the road to get there is in his logbook. While Dark Spyro was attempting to get to the logbook during the journey, it unfortunately was shredded by Fisticuff's sawblade arm. He and the Skylanders became trapped in a holographic cage set up by the Evilikin villain, but were freed by Flynn. After saving Pop Fizz who had fallen during the storm and was almost sacrificed to a volcano by a tribe of primitive Greebles, Dark Spyro and the Skylanders returned to the Academy and Stealth Elf pointed out Dark Spyro's strange behavior but the dragon managed to dissuade her. Knowing Stealth Elf's suspicions will become a problem in his mission, Dark Spyro persuaded the Skylanders, Eon and Flynn to have Stealth Elf leave with Flynn on a one-day trip to Dragon's Peak to refuel the ship. Dark Spyro bidded her farewell, secretly relieved to temporarily halt Stealth Elf's suspicions on him from going any further. ''Weekend at Eon's'' Dark Spyro and Jet-Vac enters Eon's body after he was accidentally knocked out for the day of the Academy inspection. Later, Golden Queen wreaks havoc in the city and quickly takes over Pop and Eruptor, Jet-Vac decides to use the dissolving spell that can get rid of any substance. Spyro thinks of using it on the cube until he learns that there will only be one attempt. While Eruptor is about to be changed into a golden statue, Spyro hesitates between opening the box or saving his friend, finally choosing to save Eruptor and defeat Golden Queen. ''Road Rage'' In the Team Spyro home, Dark Spyro is looking to see if a bandanna or a nail collar goes with his new evil character until Strykore appears and scolds the dragon for still not having found the map while also noticing if he has really become evil. For To test his loyalty, the evil lord orders Dark Spyro to put Stealth Elf on the dark side to make an ally to their despicable cause with a spell that will slowly devour his light. While Stealth Elf prepares for a mission with Kaossandra, Dark Spyro discretely casts the spell on the bracelet of the young ninja but unfortunately without him knowing, Kaossandra puts the bracelet. Afterwards, Dark Spyro felt remorseful to the point of talking to himself about what he did to Stealth Elf, having now considered her his best friend. Eventually he goes to find Stealth Elf and Kaossandra, saving Elf from a crazed Kaossandra who was influenced by the evil in the enchanted bracelet. Stealth Elf asked him what he was doing there and Dark Spyro claimed to have just gone out to get some fresh air. Dark Spyro then received a hug from Stealth Elf who thanked him and told him fondly that she could always count on him. ''Three Sides to Every Story'' Dark Spyro is one of three prime suspects with Stealth Elf and Eruptor on the disappearance of Eon but in the end, Eon was just gone to the lake. Stealth Elf apologizes for suspecting Dark Spyro who does not blame him. He then destroys a record containing a recording of himself and Strykore that would have compromised him, although he leaves a sad facial expression. Days of Future Crash After not being able to open the Wumpan Puzzle Box yet, Dark Spyro became fustrated but he turned excited when he went to see Eruptor who lamented that he couldn't finish his presentation on the Wumpa Islands. Dark Spyro encouraged Eruptor about the idea of going back in time using Jet-Vac's device to see Crash Bandicoot to help the lava monster with his presentation, though Dark Spyro secretly planned to ask the bandicoot about how to the Wumpan Puzzle Box. As soon as they arrive in the timezone when Team Spyro was helping Crash Bandicoot get home, Dark Spyro and Eruptor accidentally returned to the present with Crash Bandcioot, creating a timeline in which Glumshanks assumed power. Seeking another time remote control because theirs no longer had power, the two Skylanders and Crash journeyed to Kaossandra's Castle, now serving as a haven for Glumshanks. Crash told Dark Spyro that he knows nothing about the Wumpan Puzzle Box, much to the dragon's disappointment. Inside the castle, the trio encountered the alternative Kaos who served Glumshanks but also wanted to overthrow him. They retrieve the remote but Eruptor refused to go back to the present leaving the alternate Skylanders petrified at the mercy of Glumshanks. However they become captured by the evil troll until Kaos assisted them and defeated Glumshanks and his henchmen. The now freed Skylanders thanked Dark Spyro and Eruptor for saving them, especially the Stealth Elf alternative who appreciated them for being always there for her. During the trip, Dark Spyro learned from the other Kaos that to open the Wumpan Puzzle Box, he would have to be "true of heart". ''Off to the Races'' Upon arriving home, Dark Spyro greets each of his friends in a friendly manner as he has grown to like the Skylanders in spite of being evil. Strykore, losing almost all of his patience, appears again and warned Dark Spyro that if he does not manage soon to open the box or he will regret it bitterly. After that, the Skylanders (accompanied by Flynn) go to an airship race in order to capture Kaos who only participates to earn enough money to avoid the mutiny of his crew. In the cabin, Dark Spyro still vainly tries to open the box until the ship falls into the void because of a magic shock wave. As he falls, Dark Spyro settles a disagreement between Stealth Elf and Eruptor while restoring motivation to his friends (but it's hard to know if he was sincere or if he was still trying to open the box) which allows them to recover. Another breakdown occurs and Spyro is flying to get the screwdriver in the shed, but before he leaves, Strykore reappears and is outraged to see Dark Spyro helping the Skylanders. When Strykore asks Dark Spyro if he wants to rule the Skylands and destroy the Skylanders, the young dragon remembers all the good memories he had with his friends like Dark Spyro and finally admit that he no longer wants them dead and that the Skylands are big enough for everyone, which Strykore calls a failure. Dark Spyro tries to reason with his master but Stealth Elf discovers their alliance. Dark Spyro tried to change Elf's mind, confessing that he's changed, but this only proved Strykore was right about him. Despite being heartbroken by his best friend's revelation, Stealth Elf goes off to tell the others of Dark Spyro's treachery. Strykore ordered Dark Spyro to prevent her from doing so, but he refused. In response, Strykore "tightened by leash" by forcibly enhancing Dark Spyro's evil nature. Before Stealth Elf can warn her teammates, Dark Spyro seized the elf Skylander and carried her out of earshot, erupting into a battle. The evil dragon then gained the upper hand by painfully imprisoning Stealth Elf with his electrical powers. As she was losing consciousness, Dark Spyro regained his senses and couldn't bring himself to kill her. He released Stealth Elf and was about to throw the Wumpan Puzzle Box overboard, having had enough of Strykore, when the box itself opened up, sensing Dark Spyro's sincere act of sparing Stealth Elf's life. The Map to Arkus was now in his grasp, but Kaos appeared and took the Map away to give it to Strykore. Before Dark Spyro can pursue Kaos, Stealth Elf regained consciousness and subdued Dark Spyro, knocking him back to the deck of the ship. Defeated and barely conscious, Dark Spyro could do nothing when Stealth Elf revealed to rest of Team Spyro that their dragon friend was Strykore's spy all along, much to their shock. ''Split'' Tied to his bed and having succumbed again to his evil personality, Dark Spyro struggles furiously while the other Skylanders tried in vain to bring Spyro back to his sense. Later, Pop Fizz makes a potion to cure Spyro of his darkness, and when Dark Spyro drinks it by force, he is consumed by light and becomes Spyro again. Only the potion has also revived Dark Spyro, which is now a separate entity. The two Spyros start to fight and Spyro first take the lead over his evil twin but Dark Spyro ends up gaining the upper hand thanks to his strengthened evil powers and claims that because he is pure evil he will always win while hitting Spyro against rocks. Spyro, encouraged by all his friends, stands up to Dark Spyro claiming that it is because he is evil that he will lose. Angered by Spyro's optimistic spirit, Dark Spyro decides to deal with the finishing blow; he unleashes a huge burst of purple flames with Spyro counteracting this by unleashing his own huge flamethrower. When both of their flames clash, a massive discharge erupts and the two dragons are engulfed in the explosion. When the smoke dissipates, Spyro emerges unscathed while Dark Spyro is apparently gone missing. Gallery Images Dark Spyro and Strykore.jpg Dark Spyro Technopaty.jpg|Dark Spyro discovering his new powers Stealth Elf Hug.jpg|Dark Spyro get a hug from Stealth Elf Dark Spyro KO.jpg|Dark Spyro unconscious about to be exposed Dark Spyro Split1.jpg Dark Spyro Split2.jpg|Dark Spyro's evil smile after being separated from Spyro Dark Spyro and Spyro.jpg|Dark Spyro finally meets his arch-enemy Spyro Dark Spyro Split3.jpg Dark Spyro Split4.jpg Dark Spyro Split5.jpg|The ultimate clash between Spyro and Dark Spyro, as well as he was presume MIA. Videos Dark Spyro Brainwashes the Academy Skylanders Academy Netflix Trivia *He was never called by "Dark Spyro" in the series. *Dark Spyro's voice actor change in this form was made with the intent to sell a Spyro with a similar appearance and personality, but with an uncanny feeling that it is not quite the same person. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Spyro Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Dragons